Hidden Secret
by PhoenixAngelDevil
Summary: I'm not the best at these things, I try In the Seigaku Boys tennis team you would never think hyperactive, fun loving, cheerful always a smile on his face could hide things that could tip the lives of the Seigaku regulars with a shocking secret that could either make or break Eiji Who knows what could happen if they find out his deadly secret and the trouble that follows him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hidden Secrets **_

**Hey ya guys **

**How are you going? Awesome? Good ;) Hope you like this first time writing a Fanfiction so there are bound to be some things wrong with it but hey I'm trying! Please review, help me out tell me what you think and I will love you forever **

**PS. I don't own Prince of Tennis, I own Kai though for the short time in this chapter but after that don't know what going to happen to him**

**Enjoy peeps ;) **

**Chapter 1**

"You are weak to think you would be able to kill me and a fool to think there are not others who will take my place and kill your precious love" Kai said his face an ugly scowl

"That may be but some say I'm a fool but I'm a fool in love and I will do anything to protect the people I care about "Eiji said with a sad smile on my face

"How touching the little boy's in loooovve that makes me sick" Kai said disgust dripping from his voice

"Well at least I have people who care about unlike you who killed all you friends and family in cold blood with you bare hands" Eiji yelled

Kai smirked well they were weak fools who deserved to die, I just did them a favour of speeding it up "he said shrugging his shoulders

"You a sick person" Eiji said picking up his knife his body protesting from all the wounds he had, wincing he realized that his wrist was sprained as he clenched the knife harder in his hand glaring at Kai.

"So what, you just as bad as me being an assassin who likes it and has Fun-"Kai started

"I'm nothing like that, I don't murder people for fun I cry for them, their families and for other people that might miss them" Eiji yelled grabbing his other knife the blood on his hand coating the knife in trails of blood.

" you know deep down you enjoy the bloodlust, hearing their sweet screams as you twist the knife further in their heart and the sweet taste of their bloo-' Kai's voice was cut off by the knife lodged in his throat.

I never do, I just do it to protect people you're just one screwed up man" Eiji said pulling his knife free and grabbing all his equipment before running out of the warehouse into the darkness of the night.

_**EIJI POV**_

'Crap man why did I have to get a mission on Sunday night especially with morning practice tomorrow, oh man how am I able to explain this to buchou" grumbled Eiji as he climbed over the back fence of his parents' house. He grabbed the ladder hanging off his old treehouse that was outside his room and slowly made his way up in it and out of the window in the treehouse. He then made his way onto a thick branch and crawled his way over his bedroom window and quietly slipped inside his room.

'Thank god no-one noticed me gone or I would have to do a crap load of explaining to do', he thought as he opened a new trash bag and grabbed his first aid kit he sat on his bed. He peeled off with a grimace trying not to jostle his sprained wrist and winced and all the bruises, nicks and cuts on his skin. He set to work cleaning and bandaging his wounds and getting rid of all the blood on him, he put all the tissues, empty packets and his shirt in the trash bag before bandaging his wrist before hiding the trash bag in his cupboard. He then got changed into his pyjamas and slipping into his bed too exhausted fell asleep straight away.

_**Well that's all for now folks! Hope you liked it X). Pleas review, tell me what I can do better next time, get pissed at me, love me, I'm cool with it! Will update when I can don't want my ideas to get used up right away, see ya next time! **_

_**Adios people**_

_** PhoenixAngelDevil**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Next Morning

Hey guys sorry it's been soooo long I've just been really busy trying to finish some assignments and study but anyway here's chapter two sorry if it's short or anything

Eiji Pov

'Beep, beep beep' I slammed my hand onto my alarm clock, groaning I looked at the time to see 6:30am and my eyes widened

"Shit I'm going to be late for morning practice Buchou is going to kill me" I said as I rushed around my room getting changed grabbing my schoolbag and rushing down the stairs. I ran pass kaa-san sitting at the table and grabbed a piece of toast than ran out the door after grabbing my tennis bag that was by the door.

I continued to sprint down the driveway eating my piece of toast and I run in the direction of the school hoping buchou won't give me any laps but it just had to be my luck that I had to carry heavy bags, run when I have chest and back injuries and deal with all the stress of final exams only a few weeks away.

Thump, thump, went my bag as I ran seeing the entrance of the school, I ran towards the tennis courts when "20 laps Eiji you're late" Tezuka's voice rang out.

"Hai Buchou" I said sighing dropping my stuff down on a bench in the tennis courts I ran off to start my laps. By the time I finished my laps almost everyone had finished warming up so I quickly warmed up with them before Buchou called everyone over to him.

"Regulars today we will be practicing our techniques which means that everyone has to train except Inui since he's running the training" Tezuka ordered "Inui if you will please" Tezuka said.

"Hai Buchou, on court a we will have Eiji-Oishi vs. Fuji- Kawamura than Kaidoh vs Echizen and finally have Momo vs Tezuka." Inui said

Everyone moved off to their court "Ready Eiji "Oishi asked smiling

"Sure am Oishi, we gonna win this nya I can just feel it " Eiji said grinning at Seigaku's mother hen ' I'm going to have to take it easy since I don't want to aggravate any of my wounds' thought Eiji with a blank face getting into position twirling his racket around his wrist subconsciously. 'Eiji... what's wrong ' Seigaku's' tensai Fuji thought with a worried look on his face as he got into position

'Eiji without any emotions something's up' Tezuka thought but dismissed the thought when he saw Eiji twirling his racket.

*TIMESKIP- FINISHED PRACTICE*

Fuji Pov

"Eiji are you alright, you weren't moving around a lot and you look exhausted is everything alright at home? " Fuji asked worried for his best and secret crush as they were getting changed.

"Huh, oh don't worry Fujioka everything's fine, just stayed up late playing a videogame nya" Eiji said smiling trying to hold in a grimace of pain as he turned around and lifted his shirt gently trying to not dislodge the bandages around his chest . Eiji managed to get his shirt off without anyone noticing but of course he had the worst luck in the world when he heard a gasps throughout the room, he turned around quickly to see all of his teammates standing there with varying degrees of shock on their faces

"Eiji wh…What happened why do you have bandages on your chest? "He asked in a soft voice his eyes open with concern in them.

Normal Pov

'Why would anyone want to hurt Eiji when he's the happy go lucky person that everyone loves' was the thought running through everyone's head when they noticed the subject of their thoughts had disappeared and they realised that the bell was about to go so they left the clubroom

"Don't worry minna, I will ask him when we have afternoon practice" Tezuka said with a worried tone in his voice. They nodded their heads, of course their Buchou would find out what's wrong Eiji wouldn't disobey Buchou before they all went off to class.


End file.
